


Eivor Wolfsmal Alphabets

by author_morgan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_morgan/pseuds/author_morgan
Summary: NSFW and SFW Alphabets for Eivor from Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 71





	1. NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Eivor is caring and attentive after sex, he always has been. Even if he wants nothing more to fall asleep, he will always take a moment to gather a rag or his tunic to clean both of you up. He’s big on cuddling afterward too. Expect to be the little spoon a lot, though on occasion he’s been known to enjoy having your arms trying to wrap around him (if this is the case you look like a koala bear clinging to a stalk of eucalyptus). Eivor is very soft and loving. 

**B = Body Part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Your favorite thing about Eivor is his arms —how strong and safe they make you feel, but also because he can easily pin you down with them and have his way. He likes his arms too, mostly for the same reasons. Eivor is also fond of his hair, his warrior braids and adornments mean a lot to him, so he likes it when you comment on his golden mane. 

Eivor’s favorite thing about you? He can’t really pick one because he loves _everything_ , but if he _had_ to pick, he’d be a sap and say your eyes. Okay, just kidding, he loves your eyes, but he’s also incredibly fond of your ass and thighs. Catch Eivor always giving your bum a playful swat and finding all the excuses he can to cop a feel. 

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Eivor loves to cum inside you, especially if you’re riding him in reserves and he gets to watch it seep from your cunt and down his cock —it awakens some type of feral pride in him. If he’s not going to cum in you, he’ll do it is on your back, or stomach/inner thigh depending on what position you’re in. 

**D = Dirty Secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Before Eivor, you had a few lovers (none of them can compare to Eivor Wolfsmal as a man or a lover) and a darker part of him wishes one of them would find you in the act. Splayed out beneath him moaning and panting _his_ name in a way you had never done for the others. It may have something to do with a mild exhibition kink. 

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Not as experienced as you may think. Eivor has always been a private man, and he’s never been one to indulge in the women who were more than willing to be bedmates. That said, he’s not completely without experience, and he’s a quick learner —it doesn’t take long before he’s playing your body like Bragi does his harp. 

**F = Favorite Position**

He’s a relatively simple man, but any position where you are on top of him is something he likes. He enjoys laying back to see the view as you roll and grind your hips against his —using him for your pleasure. It also gives him the great opportunities to play with your breasts, grip onto your hips and ass, and shower you with kisses. But he’s not opposed to bending you over or having you writhe beneath him either.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Eivor has his goofy moments. Even after marriage he still insists on using bad, cheesy pick-up lines and jokes. _You make war like Sif_ he said once, barely able to keep a straight face, _but do you make love like Freyja?_ You made sure to prove to him that night that you could, indeed, make love like Freyja. Overall though, he’s a bit more on the serious side —it’s just his nature. 

**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He keeps everything neat and trim —hygiene is important to him and it’s reflected in how he grooms _all_ of his hair. It should come as no surprise that the carpet matches the drapes, Eivor has a thatch of curly blond hair that fades into a faint trail up toward his navel. 

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Eivor is very romantic —he makes sure everything he does reflects how much he loves you. He really is a big softie and he _always_ makes sure you cum first and multiple times. He shows it in the subtle things that you don’t really think of until after you’re almost asleep in his arms —like brushing your hair back and aside so it doesn’t get pulled, unintentionally that is or shifting just the slightest to help you be less sore in the morning. A true sweetheart, even when he bends you over a table. 

**J = Jack Off (masturbation headcanon)**

He’s a man who prefers to be buried deep inside your heat, but you’re not always around —especially during raids or when the Jarl summons his warrior. If that’s the case, Eivor will rub one out to ease his frustration. That being said, he actually doesn’t jack off often. 

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Eivor low key has a blood kink, but more in the sense that he likes seeing you with the blood of your enemies. It makes for messy, feral fucking. One another feral note, Eivor loves marking you —he leaves bite marks mostly— and the boy loses it when you do the same. Hair pulling? That gets him going real quick. Scratching his chest and back? He’s going to pound into you even harder. Eivor has no shame in what he likes. 

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Eivor is down to take you just about anywhere so long as there isn’t a risk that you’d get hurt if caught, but nothing beats the warmth and comfort of your shared bed. It’s your sanctuary —where you both feel safest— and nothing beats being able to wake up in his arms the next morning. 

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

The oddest little things can get him going and you nor he exactly knows what it will be. You bite down on your bottom lip while patching his tunic or cloak? He might just have to toss you on the bed then and there. It’s always a surprise game for what turns Eivor on, but seeing you wielding an axe, sword, or shield can get him going _real_ quick every time. 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

He’s not going to do anything to purposely hurt you or anything to degrade you. To Eivor, you’re a goddess —and he will treat you as such. 

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Eivor eats pussy like a king —if he could live off making a meal of you, he would. He knows exactly what to do to have you writhing beneath him (the way his beard feels scraping against your thighs might help too). You know you’re in for a good night when Eivor throws your legs over his shoulder and has that starved looked in his eyes. If he’s particularly famished, Eivor will just guide you up to his face and go to town. 

He’s more inclined to give, but he’s not going to stop you if you want to suck him off. It’s a good sight to see your lips wrapped around his cock. If you’re treating him, he lets you control the pace and won’t intervene unless it’s to pull you off him so he can bury his cock in your warmth. 

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

The pace all depends on his mood. More often than naught though, it’s sweet and sensual lovemaking. Eivor is drag everything out if it means getting to hear you whine and moan beneath him. His thrusts will be long and deep, making sure you can feel every detail of cock dragging against your walls. If Eivor is temperamental, or if it’s after a battle, he _fucks_. Hard and fast.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Eivor is a fan of quickies, they do not happen very often, but he’s not opposed to a quick fuck against the wall or in the bath. It does not replace proper fucking or lovemaking, but if it is all the time you have —he’ll gladly take what he can get. 

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

If you’re game to try something new, Eivor is down. Simple as that. But anything that involves sharing you with anyone else is off-limits. The thought has never crossed your mind, though, Eivor is all you could ever need or wish for. 

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Eivor has a good deal of stamina. On an average night, you can expect at least 3 good, longer than average rounds. If it’s been a while since he’s seen you, he might not last _as_ long or be able to go as many rounds, but he’s always going to leave you satisfied. 

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Toys are not something in Eivor’s arsenal. He does not need them. Though, perhaps the burgundy sash he wears counts when he uses it to bind your hands if you have been exceptionally “bad.”

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s the biggest tease in the Nine Realms. He likes to tease you by whispering all the things he’d like to do in your ear during a feast or laying his hand on your thigh beneath the table —fingers stroking your inner thigh as a sinful promise. He’s a tease in bed too and loves drawing everything out until you’re begging him to let you come. 

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

In daily life, Eivor is quiet and reserved, but in bed? The opposite is true. He’s _very_ noisy even if he’s not particularly loud. You can expect a lot of grunting, hoarse praises, and hushed prayers. When he moans, it is one of the hottest things ever

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Sýnin wasn’t allowed to be in the room for a while after he pulled Eivor’s hair thinking your soft whimpers of pleasure were those of someone in pain. Afterward, you both assured the concerned raven neither of you was hurt —Eivor gave him a stern talk too. Now, Sýnin usually flies off when it is naughty time or turns the other way on his perch by the hearth. 

**X = X-Ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Eivor is a big boy, but he’s more of a grower. When fully erect, he’s 17 cm (6.7 inches) long, fairly girthy, and very veiny —proportionate for a man of his stature and build. 

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

His drive is average —sometimes he initiates and sometimes you do. But Eivor is equally as happy and content to just be around you, helping any way he can, and holding you in his arms. Sex is just a perk because, by the gods, _he loves you_. 

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

How fast Eivor falls asleep is determined by how tired he was beforehand. If he’s tired —either from a hunt, a battle, or political dealings— he’s likely to fall asleep before you do and fairly quickly at that. Eivor _tries_ to make sure you’re the one to sleep first though, that way he has time to relish being near you.


	2. SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

Eivor is affectionate, but he’s also a reserved person when in public —if you’re walking the village streets or attending a celebration, you can expect a kiss on the cheek or forehead, maybe even holding hands, but nothing more excessive than that. But away from others, Eivor loves holding you close and kissing you often and deeply. He’s known to surprise you with gifts as tokens of his love and even teaches Sýnin what your favorite flowers are. There’s always a stalk or bloom bedside until the winter takes them away until spring.

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

You and Eivor’s friendship would start from a young age —with him finding you getting into more trouble than you can handle with some of the boys in the village. Now instead of you getting into trouble all by your lonesome, you have someone else to drag into the scuffles. Sigurd usually ends up having break up whatever you and Eivor get yourselves into. The two of you may be older and claim to both be wiser, but not much has changed since your first meeting —other than being able to call each other husband and wife. 

He’s the best kind of friend you could ask for. He’s there whenever you need him and is one to put your needs above his own. Like the time he stayed by yourself for almost a week while you were sick with a spring fever. Eivor made sure to deliver tonics from the healer, bring hot meals and extra blankets, and offer himself up for cuddles.

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Eivor and cuddling go hand-in-hand. You won’t need a fire in the hearth if he’s around, as he's naturally a warm person —even on the coldest of nights. Eivor is always the big spoon, but you don’t mind. He’ll draw you close to his chest and press his cheek into the crown of your head, arms securely wrapped around your waist. Surrounded by Eivor’s arms and warmth, you’re perhaps the safest person in all nine realms. There are rare nights when Eivor ends up the little spoon, though —if that happens, it's because he’s not feeling well or is recovering from injury. On nights when it’s warmer, you can both agree cuddling isn’t ideal, but even then, you’ll always be touching somehow —an arm draped over his chest, one of his legs entwined with yours.

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

One day Eivor does want to settle down. The thought of having a farmstead and raising a family with you never fails to make him smile. One day is still well into the future, but Eivor is always working toward that dream even if his brother, Sigurd, teases him often about trading in the warrior’s life for that of a simple farmer. 

Eivor can cook sufficiently enough to ensure neither you nor he starves, but you tend to do most of the cooking —even the simplest of stews can be made tenfold better by your hand. He is adept at keeping house too and is always willing to lend a hand with menial tasks and chores. Eivor has no problem with kneeling beside you at a stream to scrub clothes clean or sit by your side at the fire while you mend clothes. He’s especially good at threading needles.

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

Eivor wouldn’t want to end a relationship with you —he loves you, and nothing will ever change that— but he knows sailing to new lands comes with risks, and he doesn’t want you to dwell on the past should something happen to him. Everything would seem normal until the morning the longships are set to leave. With a heavy heart and tearful gaze, Eivor would pull you to the side on the docks, asking that you not wait for his return and find happiness with someone else. Brokenhearted, you watch him sail on the tide, knowing no one but Eivor can make you happy

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Some aspects of marriage worry him —like if he leaves you widowed or if something happens and he cannot be there for you— but Eivor doesn’t let his doubts dissuade him. Eivor would be slow to make the decision, even if he’s known you since you were both children, mostly because of his doubts, even if Sigurd is there to reassure him about everything. He’s a respectable man who honors the gods and tradition, and despite your previous affairs, he seeks your hand in marriage by asking your father and then you. After a period of courtship, you and Eivor would wed on a spring morning —pledging yourself to one another and the gods for the rest of your days.

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Outside of battle, Eivor is a gentle soul. Given his life experiences, you wouldn’t blame him for harboring resentment and cruelty, but everything he’s been through has only made him kind. A testament to the type of man he is. He wants what is best for his people —and you. Physically, Eivor knows his size and strength —he hasn’t gotten where he is today by being weak. So, he’s always careful with you and kids, not wanting to hurt anyone unintentionally.

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Eivor is a hugger though his hugs are reserved for you, family, and children. His hugs are warm, comforting, and can make everything better even on the worst of days. When Eivor hugs you, he likes to prop his chin on top of your head and hold you as close as he can. If either of you has been away from each other, expect to be lifted in the air and spun around before Eivor crushes you against him, leaning down for a kiss.

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

He’s slow to say it, even if he’s already accepted what he feels toward you is love. It doesn’t mean Eivor doesn’t show you he loves you, though. How he feels is reflected in everything he does, even the little things. From how he smiles while combing through your hair to his soft laughter when you chide Sýnin for stealing one too many treats and how gentle his touch is post-battle —helping you out of your armor and washing the blood and dirt away. When Eivor finally decides it’s time he told you rather than just showing you how he feels, he makes sure it's a special moment. Eivor takes you to a secluded cove you oft frequented, under the stars and winter lights. He would kiss you sweetly and breathe the confession against your lips only to feel you smile when you reach up —pressing your lips against his.

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

Eivor does have a jealous streak in him. It doesn’t show itself often, but when it does, it’s never pretty. He’s broken plenty of noses when other men decide to try and get more familiar with you, but more often than naught, Eivor gets touchier before resorting to violence. He’ll drape an arm over your shoulders or around your waist and won’t shy away from stealing a kiss on the cheek or lips. Little reminders to let interested audiences know the two of you belong to one another.

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

How Eivor kisses you depends on his mood and circumstance. Everyday kisses are short, sweet, and you can never get enough of them. Eivor also enjoys hearing your laugh when his beard tickles your cheek —even more of an excuse for him to steal a kiss at random times during the day. If you deepen a kiss and cup his scarred cheek, his hands usually find their way around your waist, and there’s a good chance it could lead to something more. Goodbye kisses are bittersweet and filled with longing though you have yet to part, but when you’re reunited, the way Eivor kisses you leaves you breathless and yearning for just one more soft kiss. 

Eivor’s favorite spot to kiss besides your lips is your shoulder. When you’re lying in bed at night, whether your face is tucked into his chest or your back is flush against his chest, he’ll brush aside your hair and kiss your shoulder before settling in for the night. His favorite place to be kissed is a tie between the scar on his cheek and the spot on his neck just below his ears. Kiss either of those spots, and he’ll practically melt for you, though if you give the spot on his neck a light nibble, you better be prepared to lose some clothes if you aren’t already in bed.

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Eivor loves children, and they love him in return. It’s not unusual for him to have a trail of boys and girls following him around in the village streets. At feasts, Eivor always has a spare story to tell them and doesn’t mind losing when he’s tackled to the floor by a small army of children. Seeing him interact with them always floods your heart with warmth and makes you smile. You know one day he’ll make a good father.

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Mornings spent together are something rare and cherished as duties often call both of you away with the rising sun, and there’s never spare time to linger in bed or over breakfast. So when there is a morning where you and Eivor can afford to push aside the daily demands for a little while, expect a good deal of snuggles and kisses and soft-spoken ‘ _I love you_ ’s. 

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

Nights are Eivor’s favorite time of day. It’s when everything from the day begins to fade, and he gets to spend time with you. After supper, you both sit next to the hearth, telling each other about your days. Most of the time, it turns into talk of alliances, trade, and war —Sigurd might be his brother, but you are his closest confidant and most trusted advisor, often seeing paths forward that he and his brother cannot. The best part about nighttime is when you both settle into bed, exchanging soft kisses and sweet nothings before succumbing to sleep in the safety and warmth of each other’s arms.

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

If you’ve known Eivor since he was a boy taken in by Styrbjorn, then you already know his story and the circumstances that have shaped him into the man he is today. On the other hand, if you’ve only just met Eivor, it takes time to build up trust to the point where he begins telling you about his past, slowly at first, until he’s comfortable and confident in telling you everything. He tells you about the night his parents were killed when he was a boy, how he earned the moniker wolf-kissed, life as a boy growing up with Sigurd. His life has not been easy, but despite everything he’s endured, Eivor remains a good man. 

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Eivor prides himself on being a rational and patient man, but even he has his limits. If Eivor is annoyed, he gets surly and resorts to derision, and taunts, something that habitually lands him in hot water. Eivor’s anger is like the anger of scorned gods. You pity the unsuspecting fools who invoke his wrath, for it is a grim sight to behold.

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

He may not remember _every_ little detail, but Eivor certainly does not forget either. He can name your favorite flowers and scents are at the drop of a coin. He knows your quirks and what each of them means —like how you fiddle with your hair and avoid meeting people’s gazes when a lot of attention is directed to you. Eivor _knows_ you and adores everything about you. 

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

Eivor can’t pick just one moment because two stand out in his memory. The first is your wedding day. When he closes his eyes, he can still see you smiling with a crown of spring flowers upon your brow as you looked up at him —eyes sparkling in the light. The second memory is from the time you and he made your own archery competition. The stakes for losing weren’t severe, but if Eivor won, he would get to claim a kiss from you. In the end, he had broken one more vase than you and proudly accepted his prize —a simple kiss that blossomed into so much more. 

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

He knows you can handle yourself, but it doesn’t stop him from having a protective streak. He wants to protect you from enemies on and off the battlefield —you let him, so long as he is not carelessly tossing away regard for his safety. Eivor says he doesn’t need protecting, and while that is true when it comes to fighting, it's not true when he is most vulnerable. The night his parents died still haunts his dreams —he can hear his mother crying and see his father’s blood as clear as when it happened. When he wakes from the memories that torment him, you’re there with a gentle hand on his arm or cheek. It may not feel as though you are protecting him, but to Eivor, you’re protecting him from himself.

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

Eivor puts a lot of thought and effort into “dates,” often surprising you with a night stroll to look over the harbor and meadows or a day where you both spend time together without having to worry with interruptions. It’s always a pleasant surprise when he takes your hand and pulls you toward a trail leading to a spot only the two of you know of. Eivor is also very good at picking out gifts for you. You always claim to need and want for nothing, but he knows about the silver brooch you’ve been eyeing and the new bow that fits in your hand like a glove. He puts his all into everyday tasks too, helping mend clothes or work the loom isn't an issue if it means he gets to spend time with you.

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

The worst habit he has is shutting out everyone. Sometimes Eivor gets into moods where he needs to be alone —he’ll even tell Sýnin to stay with you and not follow him. He retreats into himself and won’t talk to anyone save the gods. There are times when he’ll wander off into the forest, leaving for two to four days at a time. You know better than try and force him out of those types of moods. He always comes around, whether it takes an afternoon or a week.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Eivor keeps his hair and beard combed and washes whenever he has a chance —hygiene is important to him. However, he’s a self-conscience about his looks, mainly because of his scars. People call him _wolf-kissed_ for the scar on his face, refusing to let him forget that night in the woods. He has other scars too, but they are not visible unless he’s unclothed. 

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Eivor wouldn’t necessarily feel incomplete without you in his life —he knows there is greatness written in his future— but he would feel as though a small piece of him is missing. After all, he calls you his better half and gives you credit for helping make him who he is today.

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

If Eivor does anything that upsets you, he often sends Sýnin to soften and sweeten you up before coming to make an apology. He’ll tell the raven to deliver you a flower or pebble from a stream or beach as a gift. You can say no to Eivor, but you can never refuse Sýnin’s gifts. Sometimes you and the raven will even sing broken songs together. Eivor is certain his method is foolproof because you can never stay upset with him for long.

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Eivor values honesty and loyalty in people, thus lying and breaking oaths are two things he doesn't like. If Eivor says he’ll do something, he will, so he can’t stand it when others go back on their word. Eivor also doesn’t like it when people pit him and Sigurd against one another —even if they do not always see eye-to-eye, they are brothers and always will be.

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)**

Eivor is a heavy sleeper for the most part if you’re around and when he’s extremely tired, he often snores (he claims he doesn’t, though). Once he’s asleep, trying to move him is like moving a stone and waking him is nigh impossible. When he’s away from home, he’s a light sleeper —awake and ready for battle at a moment’s notice. Unless it’s exceptionally cold, Eivor prefers to sleep wearing nothing but his pride. 


End file.
